


Look

by acollectionofficsandshit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Just smut, Reader Insert, This is obscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofficsandshit/pseuds/acollectionofficsandshit
Summary: Honestly, I have no explanation.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Ricciardo/Reader, Daniel Ricciardo/You
Kudos: 12





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this a full scene but I don't know

When Daniel moves one of his hand from your hips, you can’t help but to whine at the loss of contact. He only chuckles in from somewhere behind you.

“Demanding, aren’t we?” He asks. You grit your teeth and try to get words to come out of your mouth. It’s surprisingly challenging to think straight, let alone to get out a coherent sentence, when he’s fucking you like this. His left hand remains its bruising clasp on your hip, still dragging your hips back to meet his thrusts.

“It,” you pant, “doesn’t feel as good now.”

“It feels the same as before.”

You just shake your head, trying desperately to keep holding yourself up on your hands and knees while the God of a man behind you is fucking splitting you in half. Daniel fucks you like he hates you. It’s so good that it borders dangerously on making you question whether or not he actually likes you as a person outside this bed. 

And honestly, you love him for it.

Daniel’s free hand makes a sudden reappearance on the small of your back. He presses down gently but firmly, and you take his hint to shift forward. Leaning the weight of your body on your elbows, you manage to control the shaking in your limbs just enough to prop yourself up.  
The moan you left out would be embarrassing in any other circumstance, but it’s nothing compared the way you positively whined his name when he moves the hand from your back to your lower stomach.  
“What- “you start to say when he interrupts. 

“I want you to feel something.”

His hand guides yours, pressing your palm against your lower stomach, the warmth of his hand feels nearly as intimate as the unwavering way he’s thrusting into you, bottoming out again and again. He changes the angle of his hips just slightly, still rolling them in smooth unbroken waves. 

You don’t know who moans louder, you when you realize why he’s placed your hand in this spot, or Daniel when your walls involuntarily clench down around his cock at the sensation. His dick is buried so deeply in you, the size of him feeling like it’s breaking you in half. It’s fucking obscene the way you can actually feel the tip of him nudging at your pelvis, and you decide it’s the best thing you’ve ever experienced.

Daniel grabs your hips and hauls you onto your back, switching the position he has you without any warning. You let out a small squeak of surprise at the unexpected change but the sound morphs into a whine when the new angle of his hips between yours makes you see stars. The feel of him makes you tip your head back and squeeze your eyes shut, trying desperately to reign in the orgasm already building 

“Look,” he repeats the command, his voice taking on a deep, sensual cadence you’ve never heard before. Blushing, you follow his order and look down to the spot where your hands are resting on your stomach. Daniel adjusts the positioning of your stacked hands, not enough that you can’t feel the slight protrusion of the tip of him with each roll of hips. It’s just enough that you have a clear view of it.

You find that you just can’t look away, the sight is just too good to miss even a second of. It’s been minutes but it’s already feeling like an addiction. Daniel knows if you keep looking at him like that this will be over far, far sooner than he wants it to be because the way you’re watching him fuck you, the way your eyes are alert, resolutely fighting the urge to let them fall shut and succumb to the pleasure, to the orgasm he can tell is coming by the way your pussy is fluttering around him, is this close to breaking him.

“Baby,” your voice betrays just how wrecked you are, “keep talking to me, I fucking love it when you talk to me.”

Daniel almost does finish at your confession, his thrusts faltering for a split second before returning to the punishing pace he’d set. 

“It doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always so fucking tight, so wet for me that every single time,” he thrusts up into so hard his hips smack against your ass, before pulling out entirely, “feels” he thrusts back in just as forcefully, “like,” thrust, “the,” thrust, “First. Time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments, thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for making it this far in the first place!


End file.
